Recently, owing to advancement in electronics and communications techniques, e-commerce methods are greatly activated in the process of trading goods. Since the e-commerce has an advantage of processing a series trading procedures, such as viewing, ordering, paying, delivering and the like of goods, without being affected by location, competition for securing further more consumers through the e-commerce is getting fierce among the manufacturers and distributors, and the volume of traded goods also increases greatly owing to the convenience of the e-commerce.
However, in the process of performing the e-commerce, since the procedure of home delivery and returning goods thereafter should include a process of physically moving an ordered item in practice, in addition to a process managed through the Internet, intervention of a home deliverer between a supplier and a buyer is unavoidable, and the home deliverer at this point generally performs a home delivery work in a method using ground transportation such as a vehicle, a motor cycle or the like.
Since such a cargo delivery method using ground transportation has a lot of difficulties in the delivery work due to poor traffic conditions such as traffic jam in a large city and is very inconvenient in that it requires a long delivery time and cannot accurately estimate the delivery time.
Particularly, as the volume of cargo delivery, such as home delivery, increases furthermore recently due to increase of the e-commerce, a cargo delivery system using ground transportation almost reaches its limit of delivery capability, and a new cargo delivery system is earnestly required.